Little Green Eyes
by BlueReader
Summary: The Titans have a problem when Jericho is turned into a five-year old! Will they manage to turn him back before he reveals one of his deepest secrets? Or will he stay adorable and tiny forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This idea was given to me by I. y Menos! Thanks so much! Also, I borrowed Titans Europe from Hinn-Raven. Thanks to her, too! :D**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. Sadly.**

"Hello my duckies!" Mad Mod cackled.

"Why is Mad Mod even here?" Hot Spot shouted.

"No idea." Kid Flash grunted, dodging one of his laser-happy sculptors. "Why don't you ask?"

Hot Spot gave him a look and went back to frying the robots surrounding him. Jinx and Argent were holding their own with a various hexes and plasma tools and Jericho was doing pretty well in hand-to-claw/laser/saw/other tool of destruction combat.

No one knew exactly when it had happened but when they turned around, Mad Mod was draining Jericho's youth with his cane.

"Crap!" Hot Spot shouted.

He and Argent made moves to break the cane, but were overwhelmed by the robots.

Kid Flash and Jinx also turned to help but got tangled in a net.

Jericho struggled, getting older by the second. Jinx stretched her hand through the net and sent a hex towards Mad Mod's cane, snapping it in half. A cloud of red smoke encased both of them.

The Titans watched with open mouths.

"Jericho?!" Argent called.

There was no reply. But a small figure came stumbling out of the smoke, tripping over his large shoes.

"Jericho?" She asked again, softer.

A mini Jericho looked up at the Titans.

" Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**funpuppy725: I will always try to update frequently! **

**Pixiedustmagic: Thanks! I love to know that people are enjoying what I write!**

**And of course, I. y Menos: I'm glad you think I wrote your idea well! I hope it will turn out as good as you hoped!**

**I still DON'T on Teen Titans. Sheesh.**

The Titans gaped.

Kid Flash broke the silence first. "He can talk?"

"Really?" Jinx asked. "That's the first thing to come out of your mouth?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I thought he had always been mute."

The other Titans pondered this. It _was_ a good question, but it would have to wait for later.

Argent and Jinx approached Jericho, who inched backwards. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"I'm Argent and this is Jinx." Argent said, crouching down next to him. "Do you think you could come back to the Tower with us?" She asked gently.

Jericho looked nervous. "I don't know. I don't think my dad would want me to go with strangers." He looked from side to side. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Jinx answered. "If you come with us, we can help you find him."

"Okay…" Jericho hesitantly.

"Jeez, he is so calm." Hot Spot said, looking at Jericho, who was sitting on the couch, gazing around the tower.

"I know." Kid Flash replied, peering up from his video game.

Across the room, Jinx was trying to contact Robin while Argent sat next to Jericho. "Okay, love," Argent started. "Can you tell us your dad's name?"

"Slade."

**Good? Bad? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I was going to post it the other day but our STUPID wifi broke or some crap like that and it just got fixed. **

**Theblushinggeek: I will definitely add Jerikole, their my favorite pairing! **

**marykatebooks: Thanks! **

**XxPhoenix FlightxX: I will definitely try to make them longer! I just wanted make it a cliffhanger, otherwise it would have been expanded more at the end.**

**I. y Menos: I'm so glad you like it!**

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed! **

Everyone gaped.

"Did you say-" Kid Flash started, but was cut off by Robin appearing on screen. "NOTHING!" He shouted.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Okayyy…so, what did you need?"

Hot Spot gestured to Jericho, who was peeking around his legs. "This enough for ya?"

Robin's eyes widened but he quickly composed himself. "Right. Bring him over, we'll do a scan to check for an antidote. Robin out." The screen went black.

"You can't tell anyone who your father is." Jinx was prepping Jericho for when they got to the Tower.

"Why not?" He asked, the confusion in his voice obvious.

"Let's just say… Robin knows your dad. And doesn't like him."

Jericho nodded as if he were used to this. "Alright."

As they landed on the roof they were met by an anxious Kole and Starfire. But when they saw Jericho, all the worry left their faces.

"Awww!" They cried. Jericho actually seemed to have a slight memory of Kole, because he clung to her hand and wouldn't let go.

When the group had moved inside they found Robin at the computer. "I did some research." He said. "The only way to turn him back is by using Mad Mod's cane."

"Give us your cane!" Robin demanded, holding the villain by the front of his shirt.

"And why should I do that?" He retorted.

"Zoink!" Kid Flash said, grabbing it.

Mad Mod whirled around but Kid Flash was already standing next to the rest of the Titans.

"Hey!" He cried.

"So… how do ya work this thing?" Kid Flash examined it. "Wait, got it!" A red bolt of… uh…. Energy stuff shot out the end and hit Jericho.

Everyone shielded their eyes. And when the smoke cleared…

**Again so sorry about the long update! I've already started the next one and should post it either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. **

**By the way, see that little box in the corner? TYPE SOME WORDS IN IT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, normally I would respond to some reviewers but it's really late right now and I want to go to bed.**

**Thank you to everyone who did review though! **

_Please let it work, please let it work. _Jinx hoped in her head. It probably hadn't since Wally had done it but it was worth a shot.

When the light had cleared Jericho sat there… as a two year old. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

Jinx sighed, grabbed the cane, and hit Kid Flash on the head with it. _And I thought that idiot boys were out of my life when I left the H.I.V.E Five._

"Kid Flash." Robin face palmed. "We don't go around pressing random buttons! You're just lucky it only took three years away! What if it had been more than five?"

Kid Flash smiled weakly. "Oops."

Jericho was very confused. He had a vague idea of who he was with. He thought he knew the girl with the pink hair and the green boy. But _why_ was that boy green?

He absentmindedly wondered where his parents were. A blurry memory rose in his mind. Another girl with pink saying "If you come with us, we can help you find him."

But he wanted his parents _now._ Before he could stop himself a wail rose in his throat. The big people stopped yelling and looked towards him in concern.

Jericho sniffled.

He was picked up. A boy with spikey hair looked down at him. "Get him back to the Tower. I'll stay to interrogate Mad Mod."

Mad Mod? What was a Mad Mod? And what Tower was he going to? Jericho hoped his mom and dad were there.

Kole looked down at the baby Jericho in her arms. He was so adorable! And who knew he used to be able to talk?

_I thought he was always mute. I'll have to ask him about that. Oh, but it might be personal. I'll think about it. _She thought.

She looked out the window of the T Jet. They were almost to the Tower. She looked back to Jericho who was falling asleep. She hoped he wasn't too scared or confused. Kole knew she would be.

Once they were back in the Tower it was decided that Jericho needed some clothes that fit as well as baby food and maybe a few toys which Kole, Starfire, Jinx, and Argent eagerly volunteered to go shopping for.

They stole the T-Car from a horrified Cyborg and, dragging along a reluctant Raven, they set out for the mall.

"Let us see." Starfire said consulting the list. "We shall need the food of baby's, clothes, the j's of p, the diapers, and the toys."

With several giggles, or scowls in Ravens case, the girl spread out to shop.

**Sorry! I know I said I was going to post it in the morning but we went to the beach and I didn't have time to! I hope you liked how I added different peoples POV's. **

**One thing: I know several of you want me to add Rose and Grant. I will add them next chapter but I just need an idea of how to add them. I can't just have them wander into the Tower and be like "What's up bro?" If someone could leave an idea in their review that would be awesome! I would love to add them to this story!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Please Read!

**Attention everyone! There is a poll on my page on how Jericho should see Grant and/or Rose. Please vote!**

**Also thanks to Pixiedustmagic, 987897 (Guest), and cartoongeek13, whose idea's I used in the poll! **** Thanks to anyone else who gave idea's too!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I did have to let the poll run for a few days and my mom has been cutting down on how much I can use my laptop so the updates might not be as frequent. Also, I was just looking at my last chapter (not the authors note, the one before it) and I noticed that the POV's weren't separated. I have no idea why it did that, there were lines in between them on my Microsoft Word document. I hope it won't do it this time. Enjoy!**

***Hilarious disclaimer here***

"Sooo…" Beast Boy said.

Jericho was sitting across from him. Beast Boy scowled, why had _he_ ended up as the babysitter?

_*Amazing flashback!*_

"_So." Cyborg said. "One of us needs to watch Jericho." _

_The boys all paused._

"_Not it!" Everyone (everyone being Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Hot Spot) shouted and the room was suddenly empty except for Jericho and Beast Boy._

"_What!?" Beast Boy cried._

_*End of amazing flashback!*_

Oh yeah, that was why. But he had no idea that they were all going to shout not it and disappear. Beast Boy was just glad it was Jericho, who was always calm, apparently even as a baby.

Beast Boy grabbed a controller and within five minutes had forgotten all about Jericho. Jericho, disliking the video games, set off for the kitchen. He (somehow) got onto the top of the counter.

When the girls got back, laden with many shopping bags containing baby things (and a bit of clothes for themselves. Well they were at the mall! What do you expect?) they found Beast Boy playing a video game (monkey-something-or-other) and baby Jericho sitting on the edge of the very _high _counter playing with a _knife_(!).

Kole, Starfire, Argent, and Jinx all shrieked and ran to rescue him. Raven threw Beast Boy out the window.

-Five minutes later-

Jericho was now dressed in a purple shirt and wearing a diaper. All the girls (minus Raven) were cooing over him.

The door slid open and a soaking wet Beast Boy trudged in. "That," he said. "Was mean."

All the girls glared at him. Beast Boy shrunk back and ran off to find the rest of the guys.

All the boys (except for Robin, who was still interrogating Mad Mod or something) were playing basketball on the roof.

"What happened to you?" Kid Flash asked when Beast Boy appeared in the doorway.

"Raven through me out the window." He sighed, sliding to the floor.

"Why?" Cyborg asked, stealing the ball from Hot Spot and making a layup.

"Jericho was playing with knifes when I was supposed to be watching him."

The boys halted their game. "Man." Hot Spot said shaking his head.

"What!?" Beast Boy protested. "He didn't get hurt!"

Before he almost got thrown off the roof again the alarm sounded.

"Red-X." Cyborg said, checking his arm thingy.

They all ran downstairs.

**Well? Good, bad? Did you laugh at my attempt on humor?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Meh. Sorry this took so long. I lost my laptop for a while thanks to an incident involving some soda (that's all I'm going to say) and finally got it back and then it crashed (again) and I lost the whole thing. I've also been having some major writer block and having to run almost 24/7 for cross country hasn't been helping. Again sorry this took so long, but I do have a life, you know. I HATE the people who always ask "Are you going to update soon? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Seriously people I don't live on fanfiction!**

**OMG, I just learned how Terra was released from being stone! So I was looking at Teen Titans confessions and one said: I know how Terra was released from being a statue. In "The End" remember how at first everyone was stone? When Raven wins everything goes back to normal. So obviously Terra was released with the other people. That makes sense! Whoever thought of that is a genius! Speaking of Terra, I can't wait for her to be on Teen Titans Go! I actually like that show. To the people who don't you can still watch the old version and it's actually pretty funny. But anyway I'm secretly hoping Raven will kick her ass (BBRAE FOREVER!). I mean, I like Terra, but not when she's paired with Beast Boy. I can understand what she went through and why she joined Slade but in her first episode she flipped out at Beast Boy because she thought he told and Robin was just like it's a secret? Come on, it was so obvious! **

**Another note; this might not be updated as frequently in a few weeks because I'm starting high school and I'm going to have a lot off work. I'll have homework, running, babysitting, and walking my dog (Seriously, I have to take him twice a day! My dad takes him, like, once a month! What the heck!?).**

**Wow this turned into a really long author's note. Longest one I've ever done (I'm so proud!)! It's like 352 words long!**

**I asked for Teen Titans for my birthday, but all I got was socks…**

All the boys met up with the girls in the Ops Center.

"It's Red-X." Cyborg told them. "Wait, hang on- someone else is in the Tower too, but I don't know who it is. Split up and find them."

Everyone ran from the room, forgetting about Jericho.

Raven and Jinx were heading down one of the halls when they ran into a girl with her back to them.

"Who are you?' Raven asked. Both Jinx's and her hands were glowing, ready to attack.

The girl turned and Raven and Jinx could barely conceal their gasps. This girl was dressed exactly like Slade. She had the armor, and even the masks, except the colors were switched, likewise with the eye. Her hair was so blond, it was almost white. She pointed her two katanas at them.

"Ravager." She said. "And I'm here to finish what my father started."

And with that she charged the girls.

Red-X, on the other hand, hadn't run into any of the Titans.

He wandered into the Ops Center. "Hope Rose won't take too long." He muttered to himself. "Too many Titans here."

It made him a little uneasy. Rose still followed their father. Grant, on the other hand, didn't anymore. HE would help him out, occasionally, but he wasn't looking to rule or destroy the world, whatever his father wanted to do. Grant was more content doing the private jobs for clients.

Grant was interrupted from his thoughts when he made it to the couch.

There was a baby on it. A rather familiar baby.

Grant peeled off his mask.

"Joey?" He said in disbelief.

**Good? Bad? And, I swear, I will update by Saturday. If not, I give you permission to hunt me down with pitchforks and torches. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And its Saturday so I kept my promise!**

**kekejo99: Thanks! It really did stink, since my birthdays in the summer. I can't wear socks with my flip-flops!**

**Xelaric The Nobody: Yeah, I'm not sure if I believe it or not yet either but it won in the poll, and makes a good plot. And there definitely should be more stories about Jericho, my favorites are the ones where everyone finds out about his dad. ;)**

**cartoongeek13: Thank you! **

**XxPhoenix FlightxX: Thanks. I know it looks bad, but once I get started, I have a tendency to ramble. That's why on my other author notes I try not to write too much! ;)**

**Crystal013: **** Thanks for reviewing!**

**funnypuppy725: I love cliffhangers too, they make everything more exciting!**

**feathered moon wings: Thank you… *o* ;)**

**jadebingham: At first I was like "Pitchfork and torch?...oh! OH!" I like the way you think! **

**nyc2dragon: Thanks! It makes me feel even awesomer because I haven't read the TTG Comics! At least not the ones with Rose in them…**

**DONE! AND I responded to EVERYONE who reviewed! How do you like them… wait apples? Why apples? I didn't give you apples!**

**Okay and what the fudge!? My paragraph divider thingys (totally having a blank on the real name or whatever) aren't showing up! Sorry if that caused any confusion, I have no idea why it's doing it!**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Gwan'?" Jericho said.

"God, what happened to you?" Grant asked, mostly to himself. "Oh, this is not good. If dad finds you…"

"Crap, Rose can't find out either!" Grant realized. "She'll tell him everything!"

"Grant." A voice behind him asked.

Grant spun around, shoving Jericho behind him. Rose was standing behind him, mask in hand, and hair disheveled, but a smirk on her face.

"Who were you talking to?" She questioned.

"No one, just thinking aloud." He said, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Rose noticed this as well.

"Whats behind your back?" She asked, dangerously quiet.

Before Grant could think, he was on his back and Rose was holding Joseph.

"Joey." She observed. "It seems you had a little accident. Father would be interested to hear about this."

"Rose don't." Grant pleaded.

"Spare me." She spat. "This is an excellent opportunity. And if you won't help then its best for you to be out of the picture."

She drew her foot back and everything went black.

Grant's eyes snapped open. "Joey!" He shouted.

Grant looked around in a panic. He was in a small room, belt gone, and his hands were cuffed behind his back.

Grant swore under his breath. He didn't have time for this! Rose had probably reached dad by now!

The door slid open and the boy blunder walked in. Great.

"So, Red-X." Robin hissed. "What have you done with Jericho?"

"I don't have him." Grant said. "But I know who does."

**Haha! I'm bringing Slade into this!**

**Please review! **


	9. Not a hiatus! In case you got nervous

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update until Saturday. School's been really hard on me; we've gotten so much homework. And I don't get home until six or six thirty thanks to cross-country. I would update sooner but we're going to Florida for a bit and my mom is refusing to let me bring my laptop. GRRRR! But I swear I will update the second I get back. Unless it's like at three in the morning. Then I will sleep. Again, super sorry, hope Saturday comes quickly (Pshhh, no I don't, I gonna be in FLORIDA!).**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so apparently, I was back in time to go to my cross country meet so now I'm really tired and annoyed. We did win though! Whooo! But I couldn't run because I missed a practice. So basically I just had to cheer the whole meet. My voice is sore. Meh. And even though I've only had Advanced Geometry for, like, not even two weeks, I can already tell I'm going to fail it. Whatever. Hooray for bad grades!**

**But I had the best thought the other day. So I was thinking about giving you guys my YouTube account. But then I was like "Wait! I'm in those videos! My identity would be revealed!... Wait… I have a secret identity! I'm like a superhero!... But wait… I don't have superpowers… OMG I'M LIKE BATMAN!" Yep. That kept me happy all day.**

**Me no own Teen Titans.**

Slade looked down at Joey.

"Very good." He praised Rose. "I must speak with your brother. Leave us."

She nodded and left the room.

Jericho looked nervous. "Daddy?"

"Yes." He peered at Joey. "Do you have any idea who you were just with?"

"They s-said they were called the T-Titans." He stuttered. "They're h-heroes."

Slade tutted. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Joey. But they lied to you."

The boy's eye widened. "B-B-But-"

"No." Slade cut him off. "They have done horrible thing to this city. They injected citizens with nanobots that could kill them if they wished. They have released thousands of robots upon the city. They have even made a deal with the devil himself. They were plotting to kill you while you were with them."

Jericho looked scared. "I knew the g-girl with the p-pink hair and the green boy. I r-remembered them."

"They were Krystal and Beast. They're the Titans assassins. They are the ones that have continually tried to catch and kill you."

"Why do they want to kill me?" His voice shook.

"The leader, Rob, has a very strong hatred for me. Me, who has done nothing. They aren't strong enough to take me on, so they try to annihilate you."

Jericho opened his mouth.

"Wintergreen will take you to your room." Slade told him.

As the old man led Joey out of the room he smirked to himself. This was better than anything he could have hoped for. Now Joey would follow him. And now that he had told him the wrong names, if they did get Joey back, he would have even more reason not to trust them. Joey would learn to be like him. At least Grant was against the Titans if he wouldn't work with him. And Rose was doing very well.

Finally, he had a chance to start over with Joey.


End file.
